Talk:Aria Montgomery/@comment-76.108.175.23-20130416022419/@comment-9197761-20130423183109
Well not everyone thinks she is funny, I find her attempted(seems like that) humor not funny besides if she were smart, she wouldn't have trusted her father too easily or help Hanna push the car or stay with Ezra most of the time! Besides you can actually hate a character for not seeing any personality in them!(You might see something on her, but I don't), also you need to re-watch all seasons and find out why Caleb broke up with Hanna in season 3A and why toby left to look for answers in season 3A, that would prove to you that Aria is the most obsessive one with her relationship. Lastly, you admitted yourself that Aria doesn't make a good effort in finding A! " why should she focus on someone who's not attacking her? that makes no sense. lol" <-- that comment of yours really pissed me off -_- Oh and I know it seems like I'm making excuses for Spencer but like I said before, I was annoyed about her reason of joing the A team!, it's just I care soo much about finding A and Spencer is the one who puts the most effort in it, so how can I hate her? P.S. Some of the actions (written by you) that are supposed to show that the other girls are obssesive with their relationships are false: -Hanna sacrificed Caleb twice for her friends! -Spencer joining the A team to see if one of her loved ones is actually alive or dead is not an obsessive action, just selfish because she should have joined for other reasons too! -Hanna wanting revenge on A because of Caleb, ok i'll give you that, that is obsessive o.0 -Hanna slapping Jenna for having Caleb spy on her? How does that prove that Hanna is obsessed with her relationship? Well she did that because she is stupid since Jenna could have been A but if she was mad at her for spying on her...This action doesn't mean Hanna is obsessed with Caleb at all!!! -Spencer hiding the fact that Toby was A? Oh my gosh? Are you serious?! How does that freaking prove that she puts her relationship first? Is totally the opposite! A told spencer that if she rats out Toby, one of her friends would get hurt! So she did to protect her friends -_- The last one is true. Ok just because we have been arguing forever, does not mean you have a right to call me an obsessed Aria hater!, I don't constantly talk about hating Aria unless someone talks about it first!, I just repond back, and I know I get very into it when it comes to proving my reasons of hating aria, but it is because you can't see the fact that my reasons of hating Aria are not fake! I can see you're points are sometimes truthful but everytime I tell my points you don't! So I'm tired of this, so can we just both agree to disagree and let it go at that! Oh just for payback, bye Obsessive Aria lover!